User talk:Greenduck77
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Jonathan Park Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse hi, I'm a huge fan of JP, and I have started editing the wiki, it's gonna be hard to work on if I don't have some help, so could you add a few things too? Joev14 05:00, November 25, 2010 (UTC) requesting administrative power Hi, since it appears that I am the second user to join your site and a regular editor to this wiki, I was wondering if you would accept me as your "second in command" for this site, and be in charge of handling anything while you're gone, if you agree, I was hoping you could give me administrative powers as soon as possible, thanks :D Joev14 02:55, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey Greenduck77! I think I know you from the AIO wiki, right? --Gleeful4ever! 17:52, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for making this site! It's fun to make pages for it-- it's a way to use my Jonathan Park nerdiness and actually be productive... and not annoy my sister ;) Thanks again!! MaraSilverpaw